


Bright Ideas

by ChaoticKiddo



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Kidnapping, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Crimes & Criminals, Dom/sub, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, Fights, Gang Violence, Hate Sex, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, My First Smut, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Organized Crime, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Rough Sex, Seduction, Smut, Teasing, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticKiddo/pseuds/ChaoticKiddo
Summary: Eddie had many not so bright ideas, but this one takes the fucking cake.Where Eddie is a broke teenager and Richie is a strange but charismatic man who offers him a ride and it all goes downhill from there.Or whoops the person I kidnapped is an absolute chaotic mess can I return him?





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie Kaspbrak sat slumped over a gas station curb. He covered his face with his disgustingly dry hands. The recently calloused skin tore at his soft complexion. That was new, In Fact everything that just happened was new. Disturbingly new. Eddie exhaled a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He felt his chest tighten in that familiar ache. Everything was slowly catching up to him and it was disastrous.

God, how pathetic he was. As his last hope of leaving this godforsaken state, sat with steam barreling from under the hood a few feet away. The tightly taped boxes leered at him through the back window. Almost in a mocking sense, Look at how much trouble you’re in Eddie bear. His mother’s nasally voice pierced his mind. 

Eddie lowered his hands from his face, blinking against the flickering lights surrounding the seedy parking lot. The cracked concrete underneath his scuffed sneakers was oil soaked. The dim lights inside the store illuminated each puddle. The area was deserted as far as he could tell, that both comforted him and scared him shitless. 

He was on his own, finally escaping the gripping claws of his mother. Who so desperately grasped at him with everything in her body. That didn’t matter now he supposed, although her angry spits of fire fueled by desperation resurfaced in his mind. You can’t survive out there Eddie! Don’t leave me! I am everything you have! 

Yeah, well now he was officially fucked. His car was ruined and he had nothing but a pretty little scholarship that sat about seven hours away from him. The college wouldn’t wait forever, especially now that he had no way to get there. He was finished. Eddie clenched his hands and shook his head to himself. Don’t cry Eddie bear. He tensed harder and began digging his nails into his palms. 

“Wow, you alright there man?”

Eddie’s head shot up. Blurry eyed and surprised. The shocked expression dropped instantly, replaced with an astounding amount of curt suspicion. 

“Who are you?” Eddie snarked up at the hulking man. He was tall, definitely older but lanky and elongated. His mother warned him about shady men who lurked in gas stations. He knew about what they were looking for, and he was easy prey. 

“Whoa kid, just a courteous citizen no need to rip me apart.” The man replied, raising his hands in mock surrender with a hint of a smirk. Yeah, Eddie’s brain came to the conclusion that this guy was a dick. And even though his car may be smoking in the background and his wallet was painfully empty, Eddie refused to be harrassed by some arrogant asshole.

“Listen here asshole, I have had an extremely rough night and I am not going to fucked with. So whatever you’re offering not interested.” The man’s eyebrows raised in shock. However, the pride Eddie felt building up in his chest was washed away when a bewildered laugh broke the silence. 

Eddie felt a hot flush crawl upwards from his neck. This guy was laughing at him. That just- That just ripped Eddie a new one. He was absolutely pissed. Eddie, you get way to angry. His mother’s voice made him want to rip his ears off of his head. That grating whining she did. Everything was boiling up at once and he couldn't stop it once it started. And this guy just happened to show up at the tipping point. 

The tall man was coming down from his laughter with breathy chuckles now. Eddie swears he didn’t feel his limbs move but one second he’s sitting on the curb and the next, the man is groaning cradling his nose. Holy shit, he just punched some strange guy in the face. Eddie stepped back and raised his hands to his mouth.

“‘Oh shit, I am so sorry!” The tall man was bent at the waist still covering his nose. He could see flecks of blood seeping through his fingers. Did Eddie break his nose? Would he get in trouble for that? That would top his night off wouldn’t it. 

“Goddamn, this is probably the strangest conversation I’ve ever had.” Okay well the asshole was fine enough to be cracking jokes. Eddie’s level of concern considerably dropped, and he turned to face the store. He was going to make an exit before any of the workers came outside to investigate. 

“Richie.” The man removed his hand, wiping the spotted blood onto his sleeve. Eddie grimaced at that. He wiggled his injured nose a bit before inhaling. That irritating smile still present.

“Huh?” Eddie’s face twisted up in confusion.  
“‘My name is Richie, I think you should know the name of the guy you just decked in the face.” Eddie scoffed. He didn’t really see the appeal, the entire situation was unpleasant. He just wanted to end the conversation.

“Eddie…” Richie hummed and nodded like he knew that bit of information. Eddie saw his eyes glance over at the still fucking smoking car. His gaze was calculating and determining something. Then he looked back to Eddie, with that way to casual and confident smirk.

“Where you heading? Or at least trying to…” Richie gestured over to the pissed out Buick. Eddie’s eyes followed Richie’s finger to once again gaze upon the source of his distress. Well he wasn’t heading anywhere now. I told you, Eddie.

“I’m-That's none of your damn business.” It really wasn’t. Eddie mentally patted himself on the back for his absolutely mature comeback. Richie only cracked an amused smile.  
“You’re right Eds, it’s not, but if we happen to be heading the same way maybe I could help you out.” When did Richie get so close. Eddie inhaled through his nose, his eyes scanning up and down the man’s physique. Also, Eds? What was with that? He just met this man. Nicknames were definitely not on the agenda considering Eddie just fucking decked him in the face. 

“Th-that’s not my name.” God when did he get so breathless, fucking asthma. He could see the older man in detail now that he had stepped into the stream of light from above. His skin was shadowed yellow but Eddie could see how deep brown his eyes were and the flushed spots that marred the bridge of his nose. Eddie did hit him pretty hard. 

“Okay then, I’ll ask again since you didn’t answer the last time.” Richie was holding eye contact with him and it was beginning to make him sweat underneath his polo shirt. He wasn’t used to such direct attention. Excluding his god awful mother.  
“College.” Eddie blurted. Eddie! Never give out information to strangers! 

“Huh, college? Which one? I happen to be a professor at NYU.” Richie explained as he reached down into his coat pocket pulling out a teacher ID. Holy shit, what were the odds. That is exactly where he is going, well was.

“That's where I'm heading!” Eddie cheered excitedly, overcome by the coincidence to contain himself. Richie scoffed in disbelief and leaned back onto his heels.  
“No kidding, that’s pretty wild.”  
Eddie’s thrilled grin morphed into a thoughtful stupor. Okay, here was an idea his subconscious drawled to him. A perfect opportunity to get where he was going, a safe one? No. This was way too risky. 

“So, I’ll just come out and say it, you need a ride?” Richie’s laid-back demeanor was quite intriguing. Eddie was many things but a liar wasn’t one. So he could admit it, even though it ticked him off. 

“Look kid, you’re stuck. I’m not some creep just take it or leave…” Richie shrugged throwing his offer out. Eddie tensed, this was so unsafe. Eddie don’t you dare get in that man’s car! This was his only chance. What if Richie was insane? Like ax-murderer insane. 

“Yes.”  
Eddie was officially fucking dumb. Yeah he was going to die, at the hands of this strangely charismatic man. Richie’s eyebrows lifted with surprise. Which worried Eddie even more.  
“Hm okay kid my cars right over there.” Richie tilted his head towards a deep red mustang. 

Least it wasn’t a fucking dirty van, it seemed like a fairly flashy car. Richie turned on his heel and began striding towards the car with his hands in his pockets. Now that he was turned around, Eddie could see his outfit. He wrinkled his nose at the man’s trashy fashion. He dressed like an 80’s Miami Vice villain. A strangely patterned Hawaiian shirt with a brown bomber jacket thrown over it. Who wore Hawaiian shirts in Maine? A serial killer that's who; and Eddie was about to get in said killer’s car.  
Richie practically threw himself in the driver’s seat. Eddie entered a lot more slowly, cautiously glancing around the car and back at Richie. His eyes felt unfocused and skittish. Richie twisted the keys and revved up the engine, Eddie internally rolled his eyes. Wait. His stuff! He completely forget about the boxes that sat in the back of his smoking car. 

“Wait! My stuff, Richie I forgot my stuff.” God this man was so attention consuming he completely forgot his fanny packs and inhaler. Richie waved him out the car.  
“Go on, grab your stuff I’ll pop the trunk.” Richie bent down flicking the little trunk button.

Eddie swiftly unbuckled his seat belt and twisted himself around in the leather seat. He reached out going to open the door. He pulled at it, frowning.  
“Richie can you uh unlock it.” Richie didn’t reply. Eddie felt his stomach begin sinking into the depths of uncertainty. It was silent in the car. Eddie began slowly turning to face Richie, his hands were shaking at the feeling of the blood in his veins seeming to solidify. He felt raw and shaken, he was in danger and he knew it. 

“Richie I-” 

Then nothing. Absolutely nothing.


	2. The one where Eddie is dumb

****

_ “You keep saying you got something for me _

_ Something you call love but confess _

_ You’ve been a’messin’ where you shouldn’t ‘ve been a’messin’” _

A terrible throbbing ache vibrated from his rib-cage. A pathetic groan ripped from his sore throat. His entire body felt heavy and useless, his mind scattered about. However, he could hear the distant echo of Nancy Sinatra seeping through a speaker. Eddie raised a shaky hand and cradled his temple. His face twisted up in an ugly expression of pain, his mother used to fawn over that expression. 

Another sound caught his ear, a cheerful whistle. A man’s whistle. Richie. 

“Augh!” He grunted throwing himself off of the bed. Bed? Eddie frantically searched for any sign of his blood, but found none. The bed tucked proper and neat. He had to get out of here and away from Richie. 

_ “These boots were made for walking  _

_ And that’s just what they’ll do _

_ One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you” _

His eyes desperately shot around the hotel room for any type of protection or outlet. His hands were shaking so bad, oh god his chest was tightening. His inhaler. Eddie felt his breaths stutter with panic and anxiety. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. His attention landed on pen that lay harmlessly on the nice wooden desk. He gripped the pen like a lifeline. Eddie was going to stab this fucker in the throat. Yeah, he nodded to himself backing away into the corner of the room. 

The stiff voice of Nancy came to a close on the speaker. The light was on underneath the door of the bathroom. A squeaky sound of twisting the shower off echoed in Eddie’s ears along with the drumming of his frightened heart. This was it, c’mon Eddie. He tightened his grip on his pen and readied himself for the fight of his life. Richie twisted the doorknob and stepped out of the bathroom. Steam engulfed him and flowed around his half-naked body. His head was down and one muscled hand gripped the towel covering his waist. 

“Argh!” Eddie launched himself at the soaking wet man. His fists flying wildly slapping and pummeling against slick skin. Richie shouted and blindly pushed at Eddie’s sore body that pumped adrenaline. Eddie refused to end up like those people on true crime podcasts his mother listened to religiously. 

“Eddie! Stop!” Eddie didn’t stop, in fact his hits grew harder and more driven. He almost completely forgot about the pen that he clutched in his left hand. This was his chance. And boy did he take that chance. Eddie pulled back his arm and slammed the pen down into Richie’s shoulder blade. Embedding the blue pen into Richie’s freckled skin. The curly-headed man fell back, crying out in pain. 

“Ah Fuck!” He stumbled against the bathroom door and tripped over his feet. His body hit the tile with a loud wet thump. Blood and blue ink oozed together along his arm. The pen was still snug in there, Eddie really did stab him with everything he had. 

“Augh…” Richie’s hand hovered over the wound with a shocked and pain stricken expression. Eddie stared in astonishment himself. Holy shit, he just stabbed a man. Wait he was just fucking kidnapped. His brain kicked back into gear and so did his feet. Eddie was out the door in a matter of seconds. Running down the plush carpeted hallway of a seemingly ritzy hotel. His breath labored but he wasn’t wheezing much to his confusion. That didn’t matter now. 

His body was high on adrenaline and the drive to survive. His feet thumped along with his heart both in sync with the panic. He had to get help, just get in a populated area Eddie. But much to his horror, he could suddenly hear the stumbling steps of Richie behind him. 

“Eddie! Come back! Eddie wait! You-” 

Eddie wasn’t about to let him finish. He couldn’t wait for the elevator, he threw himself down the stairs and began skipping steps to get downstairs. There was a doorman, right? Yeah he just had to get downstairs.  _ See what happens when you don’t listen Eddie Bear. _

  
  


“Eddie!” Eddie winced at the sound of his name in such a tone. His chest was burning and he felt sick and frightened. He was so scared. What would happen if Richie caught him? He couldn't even fathom the thought. 

“Get away from me you fucker!” He rasped out in such an anguished scream it tore at his throat. Richie’s steps were getting heavier he could feel the weight of them in his throat. 

“Eddie stop running! I can explain!” Richie shouted after him. Eddie shook his head feeling angry hot tears spilling down his flushed cheeks. He finally reached the entrance to the lobby. 

“Help! Help this man is chasing me! Please he is trying to fucking kill me!” He threw himself forward, people were probably staring at him in shock. Someone was most likely dialing 911. God seeing the cops would be a relief. But when Eddie looked up to find his saviors, he met nothing. Not a single person. In Fact the lobby wasn’t even finished, plastic covered the couches and the it was quite dim in the room. 

“What-” Eddie felt his entire being sink to the floor, there was nobody in this hotel because this hotel wasn’t open. He was alone, with Richie. Eddie was panicking for sure now, he could barely breathe. He was having a panic attack probably, at least that’s what his mother would say. 

“Eddie.” 

Eddie froze, his breath stopped. Richie’s footsteps came to a stop directly behind him. He could feel his presence and it stopped and sped up his heart at the same time. Eddie slowly turned around to face his perpetrator. Richie was still in that towel with red blood coursing down his arm and dripping on the unfinished floor beneath them. The pen lodged in his arm laid slick with blood at Richie’s feet.

“I- I knew you were going to kill me you bastard.” Eddie glared through his frightful tears. Angry at himself for being so pathetic. He couldn’t blame anyone but himself. He got himself into some shit and now there was no way out of it. 

“Holy fuck you’re dramatic.” Richie hissed through his teeth. He cradled his wounded arm. 

“I can’t believe I just happened to snag the most psychotic bitch in Maine.” He finished off shooting a sneer down at Eddie. The younger man was even more concerned for himself. Richie was angry now and that was heart dropping enough. He was definitely being murdered now.

Eddie opened his mouth to speak but Richie raised his good hand effectively shutting him up. Eddie closed his mouth staring up at him in bewilderment, like a child getting scolded.

“Also what kinda asshole gets in a car with a complete stranger, you had this coming.” Richie ranted gesturing to him. Confusion swept over Eddie. So Richie worried about his safety but kidnapped him? 

“Ah! You-you said you were a professor!” Eddie accused finally gaining his voice. He distinctly remembered Richie pulling out that school ID. 

“A fake badge jackass!” Richie shouted back at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like people just walked around with fake IDs and kidnapped college students. Eddie gaped, he couldn’t believe this guy. This asshole kidnapped him and now he’s treating him like a burden, what the fuck.

“Jesus Christ Ed’s, you’d think a cute kid like you would have some fucking common sense!” Eddie’s face twisted up at that. He was beginning to feel that angry flush work it’s way up. His hands were sweating as his emotions bounced inside of him. Was he getting murdered or scolded?

Richie’s scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Get up, we have things to do.” Eddie’s expression of confusion melted away. Richie’s eyes bore into him while he sat quivering on the tile floor. Eddie did not want to get up. 

Richie’s face twitched. His patience was obviously wearing thin, Eddie could see this clearly. He just could not get himself to move. He felt petrified by fear of what was to come when he did stand up.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” 

Richie uninjured hand shot out and gripped Eddie’s arm. The tall man above him yanked Eddie forward. Eddie stumbled on his unsteady feet. There was nothing he could do. It was strange how that feeling of survival and adrenaline could easily slip from your body just as it entered. 

Eddie let Richie haul him out the lobby and down one of the many hallways. He did not know where he was taking him but he could hope whatever fate awaited him would be quick and painless. 

While Richie grasped his arm, Eddie’s eyes roamed on him once again. Just trying to take everything in about this man. His killer he supposed. This was the man who would take his life. Richie was still in a towel, it seemed his horrid Hawaiian shirts were laid to rest for the moment. So that was a small win for Eddie. It seemed like Richie arrived at his destination, he abruptly stopped walking. Eddie peered around him and blinked at the door in front of them. Another hotel room? Well something obviously made this one different. 

Richie’s grip on his arm did not soften. However, he raised his injured arm to knock on the door. Eddie’s eyes widened, so Richie wasn’t alone. Things just keep getting worse. Eddie’s thoughts scramble. He could feel his breaths pick up once more. Panic settled back in his lower stomach. His nerves felt electric as each thought and scenario sparked his anxiety. 

Muffled footsteps and low voices could be heard. Someone was heading towards the door. It swung open jolting Eddie out of his skin. A redheaded woman stood in the doorway. She had electric blue eyes that stared at Richie in disdain. Her lip curled up at the half-naked man. 

“Jesus Rich, you look like shit.” 

Richie nodded exasperated. The woman’s gaze slid on him. Her eyebrows raised. 

“Okay, he’s a bit young but we can work with it.” Eddie balked. Bit young? What were they going to work with exactly. His thoughts came spiraling back and he felt dizzy with fear. Jesus Christ, this was so ending up on Dateline. 

Richie side swept the woman and stepped inside the room, dragging him along. Now that he was fully in the room, he could see that there was a total of four people within the fancy hotel room. Four sharply dressed people that were probably going to cut him up and sell his organs to the black market. Disgusting. 

The room was so silent. Eddie felt crushed by the weight of their stares. It was suffocating, he needed his inhaler. His eyes wandered frantically around the room. He noticed a single chair sitting in the center of the almost empty room. Oh god, how cliché . This was getting ridiculous.

Richie pulled him forward almost making him fall on his face. He felt a jab to his back towards the chair. Eddie gave a grimace. 

“Sit.” Was all Richie said before stepped back to stand alongside the others. Eddie lowered himself down into the wooden chair, his eyes still hovering over the nicely dressed people. Was he going to be tortured? Oh shit. He couldn’t handle that physically or mentally. Just make it quick please, he prayed to whatever would listen. 

“So, Eddie.” The woman spoke and stepped forward gracefully. Her blazer was clean and pristine. She reeked of confidence and power. It was so very off-putting he immediately wanted to lower his gaze. 

“I understand this might be confusing and frightening I’m sure, but believe it or not we do not want to hurt you.” Her voice was so soft and inviting. Like it was okay he was being held hostage, like it was okay he just stabbed a man in the arm with a pen. Lies he told himself. She was lying and he was going to die tonight. 

“However you need to work with us.” That line alone was enough to make Eddie piss himself. He felt confused about why he was here. His wallet was empty, he didn’t have any type of debts. He was just some loser from Maine who was trying to get to fucking college. 

“I don’t have anything, listen, I have nothing.” Eddie responded, hoping to reason with her. Hoping to show her that killing him would make no difference. Therefore they should spare him. He prayed his expression was pleading enough. The redhead nodded, like she could empathize. 

“I know, and that’s why you’re here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't say yolo before doing something reckless or dangerous are you even living?  
anyways thank you for taking the time to read, i thank you.  
also the song playing in this chapter is "These boots were made for walkin"


	3. Good Luck Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is confused as always, but things are looking up and then they aren't.

After that dreadfully dramatic speech the men that stood along the wall quietly walked towards the door. Eddie watched them go, his gaze glued to Richie as he spared him a quick side glance. He was left with the menacing woman. She was still fucking staring at him for some reason. He could feel the sweat glistening along his brow. Revolting.

The woman exhaled and broke her gaze. 

“My name is Beverly.” Eddie wanted to sneer at her. Why the fuck did her name matter? Just get it over with already. He was honestly just irritated now. When he didn’t reply she took and generous step back. Then proceeded to fucking stare at him. Oh my god.

“Okay Eddie, stand up.” 

Eddie blinked owlishly. Okay? He slowly raised himself from the chair. He awaited any further instructions but Beverly stood still. Her eyes still roaming up and down him, she was obviously thinking hard about something. Probably all the ways she could sell his body parts. 

“Punch me.” 

Eddie blinked again. What? He did not understand what she asked of him. She wanted him to attack her? Was this a reason for the men outside to stab him in the throat? 

“Uh no.” He answered and refused to break their eye contact. He wasn’t stupid, this girl was going to get him killed. However, Beverly looked at him unimpressed. Like his stubbornness wasn’t news for her, which it probably wasn’t. 

“Hm okay.” Wow that’s surprising, Eddie didn’t think she would take it so wel-

A fierce force smashed into his nose. He felt the distinct sensation of skin meeting skin as Beverly socked him in the nose. The pain rippled through his entire face and down to his neck. Tears pinched at his eyes, spilling down on his cheeks. The strike sent his body barreling backwards into the chair. Luckily he reached out to steady himself before he hit the floor. As he righted himself up, he could feel that bubbling rage consume his stomach. 

His thoughts were cloudy and unreachable. All commonsense seemed to dissipate in him.  _ Eddie bear you just get so angry.  _ Eddie wanted to scream bloody murder at his god awful mother. Her manipulation, her controlling tendencies, her clinging desperation, all of it. He did not understand why this was happening to him. 

He had done everything right! He followed the book, followed rules and tried his best. But that didn’t matter because the world shit on him constantly. No matter what he did, people would always be controlling him. He was helpless and that pissed him off. He was sick of being kicked down constantly and taken advantage of. 

His life was shit from the beginning and he thought that once he’d be at college things would brighten up. He envisioned going out and making friends, real friends. Maybe a loved one, having coffee on his off days. Doing as he pleased because of the fact that he could. He spent years dreaming of this day.  But now someone was taking that away from him too. Eddie felt his hands quiver with the anger he felt clawing up his throat. Overtaking his senses and emotions. He felt exhausted of being fucked over again and again.  _ I told you Eddie. I told you, you would fail.  _

Eddie’s chest heaved in the silent room. Beverly was still standing in front of him with her brow furrowed. She appeared confused and almost disappointed. Eddie raised his gaze and shakily inched his way around the chair. Beverly exhaled again full of discontent. It seemed her plan had failed. 

“Well, Richie definitely picked the wron-” Beverly did not get to finish that sentence. The oxygen forced its way out of her stomach as Eddie’s foot connected with it. He kicked her so hard, her breaths morphed into small panicked wheezes. Beverly bent at the stomach, and cradled her abdomen. 

Eddie stared down at her wide eyed. He had violently hurt two people in the same night. However, he could not bring himself to care. These people were bad and they wanted to hurt him. Below him Beverly still clutched at her stomach but those wheezing breaths were now unnerving chuckles. The fact that she was laughed at her own pain. Surely was concerning for Eddie’s life.

“Yes!” She rasped, and slowly began standing up straight again. Yeah, Eddie felt confused now. Beverly smiled at him, her eyes were gleaming with something. Interest and approval. This was such a fucking weird night.

“Eddie you are going to be great, I am going to mold you into something you couldn’t even imagine.” Beverly looked so ecstatic with what she was saying. Eddie could only stare enraptured. Mold him? He did not understand what she meant. 

“You are going to have nothing and become everything.” Her words felt mind twisting. How omnious, what does that even mean? She seemed so confident in him, like he was the answer. Some kind of god given gift. But he was just a teenager who just kicked her in the stomach and stabbed some creep in the arm with a pen. 

“I-I don’t understand.” He was practically begging for an explanation. Some sort of sense had to be given to the situation. This was just insane. She just gave him a soft look, like that was all he needed. 

“You are running out of time Eddie, this is your existence and its ending every second at a time. Let us help you.” Her voice was so soothing. Eddie felt so tired, he could feel the fiery fight evaporating inside of him. Beverly was right, he had nothing. Nothing to go back to. If they were going to kill him, it wouldn't make a difference in the world. Nobody would even notice. His classmates would probably shake their heads solemnly at his picture on the news. Not even bothering to show up at his funeral.

He had nobody who truly cared for him, and that shattered him so much. He tried to ignore it and convince his thoughts that all he needed was himself. But when he was alone with himself, he couldn't stand the thought of how empty he really was. 

“We can help you Eddie.” Was she caressing his cheek? He couldn’t tell, but he felt so still. Eddie doesn’t know what possessed him to say what he said. But he felt this strange fluttering in his chest. Maybe it was her soothing voice or the fact that he was exhausted from running for his life. 

“Okay.” 

And then it was set into motion.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


When Eddie woke up for the second time everything goes a bit smoother. He cracks his eyes open, noticing the distinct glare of sunlight making them water. So it was daytime? His legs felt sore but there was no astounding pain in his rib-cage which was a good sign. He pushed himself to sit up and tried not to go to quickly. He did not feel like upchucking this morning. 

His fingers sunk into the soft and inviting bed underneath him. So soft. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. He was alone. 

“Oh so you’re awake.” 

Eddie’s eyes snapped over to a chair that sat in the corner of his hotel room. So he wasn’t alone. There sat Richie, who look completely unbothered while he flipped through some brochure. He had glasses on now, it enhanced his douche vibe. Not to mention the god awful shirt was back. The patterns strained his puffy eyes. 

It bothered Eddie that Richie was so apathetic, at least Beverly showed a sliver of concern. Even if her concerns were a bit disturbing it still counted. 

“So you ready Eddie?” There was a grin plastered on his freckled face. Eddie was certain it was for the expense of his pain.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“C’mon kid, you fucking suck!” 

Eddie collapsed onto the cold pavement. His hair was plastered to his forehead and the back of his neck. He was slick with sweat and it was disgusting. 

“You literally did fifteen minutes of exercise.” His arms were aching, Eddie knew he would die if he attempted one more push up. All his muscles were pulsating. He practically feel his body shake with effort. 

Eddie slapped his hand against the cool concrete. 

“Why am I even doing this fucking shit anyway!” He shouted angrily up at Richie. He felt embarrassed at his weak lithe build and the fact that it had only been fifteen minutes. His cheeks were on fire from his exertion and shame. He loathed appearing vulnerable. 

Richie quirked a brow and squatted down in front of him. Richie may of looked comical on the outside but his gaze unnerved Eddie in a shivering way. Even when they were blown up three sizes wide from his thick rimmed glasses. That was so stupid. 

“We are remaking you Eddie, so cut the shit and give me another thirty.” 

Eddie just about died.

* * *

  
Eddie was beginning to feel like a rag doll. A doll that was passed around in different directions with different people. First it was the hellish workout with Richie, then reading countless blueprints of buildings he has never heard of with Ben, and now he was currently in a fucking math lesson with Bill.

“E-Eddie I understand this can be difficult but you gotta stick with it.” Bill did his best to soothe the seething asthmatic. His face pulled into an empathic grimace. But that did absolutely nothing to calm Eddie’s fried nerves. 

“Why am I being taught fucking finances?” Eddie growled out to the uncomfortable Bill.

He sat at an empty wooden table in another one of the hotel’s rooms, while Bill wrote out scribbled information on a piece of paper. The most frustrating part was that Eddie understood fiances for fucks sake. He was a 4.0 student, that's why he was going to NYU. Well, not anymore. He just threw his entire future away for some nutjobs in an abandoned hotel.

“We have to make sure you understand m-money…” Yeah no shit. But that still did not make anything more clear. 

“Listen get your boss in here I deserve answers!” He slammed his hand onto the table. He was done being tossed around and being taught useless shit! He wanted to talk to Beverly, and she would not get the jump on him again. He was level headed now after his rest.

“E-Eddie, why don’t you-” 

“No!” 

Eddie pushed back from the desk and strode towards the door. He was going to rip the answers out of them, he refused to be tossed around anymore. He was being toyed with and that was done. 

“Eddie!” 

It was to late, Eddie was already halfway down the hallway. His hands were clenched tight, he was so fucking over it. The walk way echoed with his heavy stomps. He slammed the elevator button and stepped inside. Bill was jogging towards him with his hand outstretched. 

“Ed-Eddie!” Yeah no. The elevator doors closed shut and downstairs he went. That ding signaled he arrived and immediately he began stomping out once more. Towards the hotel room he was dragged to earlier. 

_1121_

Eddie probably broke the handle off and let the door fly open and bang against the wall. He sent a small prayer that it was unlocked otherwise he would look like an idiot. Richie was reclined in a plush chair with a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth. His eyes widened behind his glasses. 

“Uh, yeah?” 

Eddie inhaled sharply through his nose. His mind was drawn a blank. Oh shit. He had to say something, anything. Since he barged in the room like a lunatic. 

“I-Why am I learning bullshit?” 

Yeah that was not meant to slip out like that. Richie lifted his hand and retrieved his cigarette so he could speak. 

“We are teaching you important skills you’ll need Eds…” Eds again, that fucking nickname. Important skills? They were literally holed up in an empty hotel what kind of skills would be needed for whatever the fuck they did. He was like 73% positive it was illegal. Richie chuckled and tossed Eddie a grin.

“Skills for what!?” He stomped his foot down, it was childish but he couldn’t fight the urge. He was so information starved it was enraging. But Richie was unfazed by his small outburst. Which made sense considering he fucking stabbed the man last night. 

“You’re going to be our mascot kiddo.” Mascot? Eddie’s brow twisted. Huh? 

“What- What do you mean? Mascot?” That worry was dripping back into his stomach once again. He completely forgot about how dangerous these people were. He got to comfortable, like he always does. 

“You’re going to be a big ol’ help Eds, you kid are going into a fight club!” 

Eddie felt the floor drop out from his feet. His stomach tensed and he certainly felt sick now. A fight club. He couldn’t. There was no way. He was going to die. He was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	4. You know that movie Fight Club?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short, I am so very sorry! I am back though and will be updating! Hope you all are staying safe and sane!

Richie inhaled from his cigarette. Eddie had been silent for at least five minutes or so. He could not bring himself to speak, because if he did then it would just be blubbering sobs. Richie stood in front of him with thick smoke wafting around him. The scent pinched at Eddie’s nose. 

“Mascot, what did you mean by that?” Eddie finally allowed himself to speak. He could feel that clench in his throat loosen. 

“A distraction babe.” 

So he wasn’t fighting? Oh god he could feel the relief expand in his chest. Things were looking up, he could handle this, he could do this. Giddiness descended on him. He was always quick to jump to conclusions and fear the worst. Of course he wouldn’t be fighting, they could clearly see what he looked like. Skinny and pale, weak. 

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re fighting, but it will be a distraction.” Like Richie could read his goddamn mind. He held Eddie’s fate in his grossly calloused fingers and he was crushing it for fun. Eddie tensed all over again.

“B-but they will kill me! I can’t fight!” He was so desperate for Richie to understand his predicament. Why didn’t he get it? He was going to be beaten to death out there. In front of the eyes of grungy criminals. 

“Yeah.” Richie shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette. His chest felt crushed. He couldn’t breathe, his impending doom was blocking his airways. 

“I- I can’t, you- argh! You are an asshole!” His words were spilling out of his mouth a mile a minute. Richie remained aloof to Eddie’s stutters. His overly curly hair bounces a bit as he leans back to grace Eddie with his attention. 

“Yeah.” 

That’s it? What a fucking douche. He seriously couldn’t even give him a proper answer? Eddie could feel the irritation bubble. It was all going to spill from his mouth, breathe. Breathe. 

“This is bullshit!” 

He was out of here, fuck this shit. Like officially out of here. 

Richie watched him go. Eddie wasn’t sure if it was for the pure amusement or curiosity if he would actually try to make a break for it. He made sure to slam the door on his way out, for dramatic effect of course. He began taking suspicious slow steps towards the end of the hallway. 

He hated to admit it, but a sliver of him was eyeing the situation before him. Nothing notable has ever happened to him. What would he do if he got away? Go attend a college he loathed? Keep wondering why he couldn’t get it up for pretty girls? Feel like he is constantly wasting his life? 

Eddie exhaled, his brain felt full.

“ _ MHM-EDI-MMM”  _ A loud muffled voice came through the thin hotel walls. 

Eddie turned to face the room he just left, what was that idiot saying? Another muffled sentence came through.

_ “Mhmm!” _

That was so fucking annoying. Eddie stomped back, flinging the door open. Revealing Richie lounging on top of the bed. Eddie could almost feel his blood boiling. A stupid cigarette hanging from his lips. 

“‘What! I obviously couldn’t understand a single word you said!” He was enraged with this imbecile. Richie let a slow smile stretch across his face.

“Well, you came back didn’t you?” 

“I-” Eddie cut off, what an asshole! But the dickhead was right, he did come back. Richie sat up and adjusted himself. 

“Let me explain, you keep jumpin ahead Ed’s” Eddie held back a retort. 

“You are going to put up one hell of a fight, you get me? Yeah okay, you are going to be a distraction. While everyone is focused on some skinny kid getting his shit rocked. We will be behind the scenes conducting some business.” He smiled at his ingenious plan. 

Eddie jumped towards him, making Richie’s eyes go wide for a moment. 

“So I’m just here to get my ass beat? Are you fucking joking! I’m not getting paid or anything!” He couldn’t believe this! They were using him.

“Hey hey hey, you wouldn’t be doing it for nothing…” Richie waved his hands to calm Eddie.

“Oh, I was about to say-” Eddie nodded in agreement, yeah that would of been totally unreasonable. Even if they did kidnap him. 

“You’d be doing it for a good cause.” Richie smiled clutching his chest dramatically. Eddie was sure he stopped breathing. That familiar rage ascending upon him. 

“Fuck you!” Eddie shouted, pointing a threatening finger towards him. Fuck him! How can they just expect him to along with this? Absolutely not! He was always walked on, put somewhere, guided, expected. Fuck that!

“Eddie.” 

Now Eddie would rather die than admit this, but once Richie said his name in such a tone his anger diminished. The way he spoke with such sternness had Eddie blinking widely up at him. Instead of raging and cursing he simply stood. Breathing and staring. He wasn’t unused to commands. Commands and orders came every minute with his mother. However, this was new. 

“Uh-” The noise slipped from his lips, Eddie furrowed his brow. What was he doing? Why was he calm? This had to be some Stockholm syndrome shit. He heard about it on one of his true crime podcasts. Yeah this was getting way out of hand. 

Richie was still staring down at him with cold but strangely hard eyes. Eddie’s breath caught once more. The tension was crushing. How could the atmosphere switch so quickly. He didn’t understand. This man was just a man. But he felt like a god. Or that was an exaggeration. More like a memory he couldn’t remember exactly. That strange feeling of nostalgia. 

“ ** _Get_ ** some sleep Eddie.” 

Huh? He felt the shaking slow of sleep creep up his forearms. Blinking ever so slowly he wobbled. What? His head felt suddenly heavy, like a million pounds heavy. He blinked again and looked down at his arm, there hung a wobbling needle. When- When did that get there? Richie? 

** _“Richie?”_ **

Goosebumps erupted along his skin. What was happening? Where was he? How? Then he felt the ground spin out from under him. Blackness felt before his eyes. But as he lay slowly drifting into unconsciousness the world spun around him. Leaving him behind. Alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want Eddie's motto to be yolo.


End file.
